Crise existentielle du lundi
by Prune BO
Summary: Claire se pose des questions sur son avenir.


**Personnage :** Claire.  
**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Ça Ball pour moi.

**Cadre temporel :** Milieu de la saison 5.

**Synopsis :** Claire se pose des questions sur son avenir.

* * *

**Crise existentielle du lundi**

* * *

Quelque part à Los Angeles, il y avait ce bâtiment sans intérêt.

Dans ce bâtiment sans intérêt, il y avait un étage.

A cet étage, il y avait une grande pièce remplie de boxes.

Et, dans un de ces boxes, il y avait Claire Fisher.

Et Claire Fisher ne savait pas, juste pas, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle se sentait juste tellement seule ici.  
C'était pire, en fait, que cette solitude grisée et lancinante, cette désillusion par étapes, pics de rage lucide dans une mer d'espoir, qu'elle avait ressentie à la fac. Là-bas, au moins, elle avait des gens à qui parler. Un peu paumés, un peu freaks : un peu comme elle. Mais des gens tout de même. Et puis, de toute façon, elle commençait à savoir que c'était ce genre de gens-ci qu'elle préférait.  
Là-bas, elle avait Anita - Anita, la fille sans talent qui faisait des photos sans âme, mais loyale comme pas deux. Elle avait Eddie - Eddie, l'histoire d'amour manquée avec un bon sang de génie pour une stupide histoire d'orientation sexuelle. Là-bas, aussi, elle avait Russel - Russel le putain de gosse honteux de son ambivalence qui se tapait les profs, mais... Russel. Russel qui l'avait comprise et qu'elle avait compris, fut un temps. Russel qu'elle avait aimé.  
Mais ici, non. Ici elle n'avait personne.  
Ici, elle n'avait même pas l'impression de s'avoir elle-même.

Claire agrafa ensemble deux bons de commande et les classa dans une chemise rouge. Les chemises rouges allaient dans le placard à étiquette rouge. Les chemises vertes allaient dans le placard à étiquette verte. Les chemises jaunes allaient dans le placard à étiquette jaune. Même un lapin amputé des oreilles aurait pu comprendre leur classement de merde.  
Claire et ses collants règlementaires remontèrent l'allée qui menait auxdits placards avec une lenteur résignée. Des gloussements montèrent d'un des boxes, et Claire se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Avant, elle ne se serait pas retenue. Il fallait croire que, bien malgré elle, son esprit de protestation s'était graduellement émoussé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée.  
Elle avait envie de hurler, pourtant. Fort, à pleins poumons, comme une grosse branque. Comment faisaient les gens pour travailler dans ce genre d'endroits ? Comment faisait le monde pour se préserver d'un putain de tsunami de suicides en offrant ce genre d'existence aux gens ?  
Mais visiblement, le monde n'avait aucun mal à ça. Le groupe du box - deux jeunes femmes en collants chair, trois mecs cravatés - avait en tout cas l'air parfaitement détendu. Pour la quarante millième fois de sa vie (au moins), la benjamine des Fisher se dit que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Et, pour la cent cinquante millième fois, qu'elle allait avoir une vie de merde.

C'est alors que se produisit le miracle quasi orgasmique de la journée : sur la pendule murale, la grande aiguille indiqua cinq. La petite troupe d'employés se dirigea joyeusement vers la pointeuse, puis vers la porte. C'était l'heure. Enfin, l'heure.

Le soleil déclinait déjà lorsque Claire sortit du parking souterrain de l'entreprise pour déboucher sur la route lisse et bordée d'arbrisseaux desséchés qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle balança le mégot rabougri qui traînait sur la plage avant par la fenêtre : elle aussi pouvait bien se permettre d'être une connasse d'américaine pollueuse, vu ce que ça changeait.

La digne dépouille de cigarette - de joint, plus vraisemblablement - s'offrit la grâce d'un dernier voyage en tombant sur le bas-côté. C'était une route typique des quartiers moisis de Los Angeles. Dans les endroits ne serait-ce que vaguement hype, les arbrisseaux n'étaient pas des arbrisseaux mais des mini palmiers ou assimilés, et ils étaient entretenus à grands frais et en toute saison par des jets d'eau discrets. Claire aurait sans doute détesté encore plus cette route si elle avait été bordée de mini palmiers artificiellement arrosés.

La lumière grenat du soleil mordait les collines, à présent. La benjamine des Fisher se pencha à moitié sur son siège pour retirer les collants qui lui enserraient les cuisses, et songea vaguement qu'elle se serait acheté des bas depuis un milliard d'années au moins si les porter en situation professionnelle ne lui avait pas évoqué la sacro-sainte image patriarcale de la "secrétaire coquine, hou là là j'ai fait tomber mon stylo". Mais bon. Qu'est-ce qui était pire, au fond ? Loseuse désillusionnée du troisième bureau à droite ou secrétaire bavant sur le boss ? Au moins, la secrétaire appréciait d'être là.

Claire avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus apprécié d'être nulle part depuis des mois. Quand avait-elle _vraiment_ apprécié sa vie, d'ailleurs ? Certainement pas au lycée, encore moins à la fac. Et la suite… La suite était ce provisoire qui s'étirait, cet entre-deux duquel elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire, au bout duquel il paraissait ne rien y avoir.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la chaleur n'était pas retombée. Claire jeta un coup d'œil aux magasins qui bordaient la route et se gara à proximité d'un snack qui affichait en devanture une gigantesque cannette de Coca Cola en néon bleu clignotant. Elle claqua la portière de son corbillard, fit trois pas et poussa la porte du magasin. C'était un de ces établissements ennuyeux et propret, au sol carrelé et aux murs blancs presque vides. Mais il y faisait frais et les effluves de friture restaient supportables.

- Salut. Je peux voir vos boissons ?

Un vieil homme en sweat-shirt rouge lui indiqua faiblement un présentoir réfrigéré et elle sélectionna une bière et un Fanta.

- Un dollar cinquante, s'il vous plaît.

La voix du vieux était faible et vacillante. Claire remarqua que la climatisation de la boutique le faisait frissonner. Elle paya en se demandant à quel point il serait flippant de le voir arriver les pieds devant chez Fisher & Diaz dans quelques jours. Elle décida que ce serait _méga _flippant.

La rue grouillait de monde. Elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture et but une gorgée de Fanta avec avidité. Ses cheveux lui collaient un peu aux tempes.

Elle redémarra la voiture sans pouvoir arrêter de penser au vieil homme. Avait-il toujours travaillé dans ce snack de bord de route ? Y avait-il vraiment passé _toute sa vie_ ? Toute sa putain de vie à servir des touristes béats et des locaux moroses. Claire ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Quand David et elle étaient enfants - enfin, quand elle était enfant et David adolescent, plutôt - ils jouaient toujours au même jeu lors de ces trop longs voyages en voiture pendant lesquels leur père maugréait non-stop et leur mère s'inquiétait continuellement de la bonne tenue du futur pique-nique. Ca s'appelait "Quel métier tu voudras faire plus tard". Le titre résumait bien le truc. Il s'agissait simplement de scruter les devantures des boutiques le long de la route et de dire si oui ou non ils étaient intéressés par le boulot correspondant. David voulait toujours être vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements. Ou un avocat qui représenterait une boutique de vêtements. Tout bien considéré, vu les stéréotypes en vogue, il était relativement hallucinant qu'elle ne se soit pas demandée plus tôt s'il était gay.

Claire but une autre gorgée de Fanta et, les yeux fixés sur les boutiques qui défilaient sur sa route, essaya de se rappeler quel métier elle ne cessait de choisir, elle, à l'époque. Pas moyen de s'en souvenir.

D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, de toute façon, elle avait toujours voulu devenir une artiste. Mais si, précisément, elle ne _pouvait pas _faire ça ? Qu'allait-elle faire à la place ?

Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Tout le reste avait toujours semblé tellement prosaïque, tellement… nul.

Et même maintenant qu'elle conduisait sur cette route bordée d'arbrisseaux, maintenant qu'elle posait les yeux sur chaque boutique, sur chaque maison, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit auquel se raccrocher.

Puis... merde. Elle était grotesque, à force de raisonnements mille fois ressassés.

Claire étendit le bras et alluma l'autoradio.

Britney Spears beugla : "I'm a Sllllaaaaaaaaaaave for youuuuuuu".

Claire étendit le bras et éteignit l'autoradio.

Bordel. Elle jeta le Fanta vide sur la banquette arrière et ouvrit la bière. Elle semblait plus amère encore, après le poisseux sucré du soda.

La jeune fille se demanda combien de temps elle pouvait tenir, comme ça : combien de temps à attendre que sa vie ne démarre, à faire machinalement un boulot dont elle n'avait rien à foutre, à gratter les petits moments de joie simple qu'elle pouvait gratter, en buvant une bière sur l'autoroute. Ca pouvait durer toujours. Claire était sûre que pas mal de gens, sinon tout le monde, passait sa vie à faire ça. Etait-elle une gosse immature, trop conne et trop exigeante, pour être incapable de s'en satisfaire ?

Levier de vitesse. Marche arrière. Elle se gara dans l'allée de la maison Fisher, adressa un signe de la main à sa mère qui étendait le linge dans le jardin. Claqua machinalement la portière. Cette histoire de "Quel métier tu voudras faire plus tard" ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Elle se sentait à deux doigts de sombrer dans une de ses nombreuses phases obsessionnelles. Ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait souhaité étant petite lui donnait la sale impression d'avoir perdu tout lien avec la gamine qu'elle avait été. Peut-être que si elle s'en rappelait finalement, peut-être que si elle reconnectait avec son souhait originel, tout prendrait davantage de sens.

Claire but une gorgée de bière au goulot de sa petite bouteille en verre et entra par la grande porte. Si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle savait qui serait à même de le faire. Enfin, _qui d'autre_. D'ordinaire, elle aurait d'abord demandé à sa mère, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole plus que cela était nécessaire, en ce moment.

Les marches de l'escalier crissèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle descendait au sous-sol.

- David ?

Elle poussa la porte vitrée et pénétra dans la morgue silencieuse.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en avisant son frère, consciencieusement penché sur un cadavre. Ca v... Eeeerk !

Une jeune femme blême était allongée sur la table. Son visage présentait des brûlures terribles, et ses yeux... Ses yeux semblaient avoir coulé comme de grosses larmes de cire sur ses joues.

- Je sais, fit David Fisher, levant un sourcil dans son costard bien repassé. Tête dans le four. C'est la chaleur qui a fait ça.

Claire eut un mouvement de recul :

- Faut avoir une sacrée haine contre le monde pour lui envoyer un truc post-mortem aussi dégueu.

- Sans doute, dit son frère en appliquant sur le ventre de la morte une poudre blanche d'un balayement de pinceau. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Claire se força à détacher son regard du cadavre pour fixer son attention sur David. Sa demande lui paraissait anecdotique, presque déplacée, maintenant.

- C'est juste... C'est con, mais tu te rappelles de ce jeu auquel on jouait quand on était gosses ? Choisir un métier en regardant la devanture des magasins ?

David acquiesça en souriant, abandonnant son pinceau pour une bobine de fil noir et une aiguille :

- Je me souviens qu'on avait voulu faire jouer Nate. Il avait choisi Vinyl Store en disant que c'était le plus approprié pour devenir guitariste de Nirvana.

Claire rit.

- Et moi ? Tu te souviens de ce que je voulais être ?

Soudain, l'instant avait retrouvé toute sa solennité. La jeune fille retint son souffle, prête à recevoir un genre de message en direct de son passé, sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle se sentait presque fébrile.

- Oh oui, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? fit David avec le sarcasme de vigueur. Tu n'arrêtais pas avec ce dépôt de pain… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui t'a convaincue d'apprendre à_ vraiment_ faire du pain quand Maman t'a offert ce livre de cuisine pour Noël, mais…

Claire fronça les sourcils.

- Dépôt de pain ?

Le cadavre émit un petit "blop" quand David pressa son nombril pour rajuster la longue ligne de fil qui barrait son estomac. Donneuse d'organes.

Claire cligna des yeux, sonnée.

- Tu veux dire…, reprit-elle confusément, que je voulais être boulangère ou un truc comme ça ?

- C'est ça.

David reposa son aiguille et ôta ses gants.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais… BON DIEU, CLAIRE !

Cette dernière ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un liquide frais inonder l'intérieur de ses baskets. Elle baissa les yeux, pétrifiée. Elle venait de lâcher la bouteille de bière. Le verre brisé jonchait le sol de la morgue.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je te laisse venir me déranger alors que je suis pressé et occupé, je tolère même tes jurons alors qu'une question de respect élémentaire envers les personnes décédées veut que…

- Mais je ne jure pas !

- Tu as dit "c'est con" ! rétorqua David en levant l'index.

Sans pouvoir se retenir ni même comprendre pourquoi et comment, Claire explosa :

- OH, MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TON BALAI DANS LE CUL. Ils sont morts, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, mon putain de langage !

- Ca suffit ! Maintenant, dehors ! Je vais devoir prendre le temps de nettoyer ça avant de finir de m'occuper de Miss Johnson, et Federico n'est toujours pas arrivé ! Merci, Claire, d'avoir la bonté de prendre sur ton temps pour descendre m'insulter et contribuer à rendre ma journée encore plus difficile qu'elle ne s'annonçait au départ !

Claire ouvrit la bouche avec véhémence, mais son frère la coupa :

- De-hors !

Avec une fougue peu coutumière, même pour elle, elle claqua la porte en verre et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre. En trente secondes à peine, elle réussit à se barricader dans sa mansarde.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE_. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être une pisseuse de douze ans.

Elle alla vers le mini frigo à grandes enjambées et décapsula une nouvelle bouteille de bière, puis elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil en en lampant une longue gorgée.

- Dure journée au bureau ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même en ricanant.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, sa colère retomba, et elle se trouva vraiment conne et égoïste. Sa façon de s'en prendre à David, de partir en vrille sans raison et de l'attaquer pour ne pas s'attaquer elle-même, pour ne pas voir ses propres problèmes, lui rappela la manière dont Billy s'était conduit avec elle. Elle but une autre gorgée de bière. Elle allait finir par se dégoûter totalement. C'était juste… c'était juste ce truc de boulangère qui l'avait mise stupidement hors d'elle. _Boulangère_.

Et dire qu'elle attendait de ce souvenir d'enfance idiot une clef pour avancer dans la vie.

La benjamine des Fisher se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre, comme ça, juste pour voir. L'écho du soleil rougeoyant envahit la mansarde. Claire se pencha. Dans le jardin, sa mère étendait toujours le linge - imperturbable. Ruth avançait à petits pas, les mains étendues de chaque côté de grands draps immaculés, espérant visiblement qu'ils auraient le temps de sécher avant que le jour ne décline tout à fait. C'était assez stupide, en fait, parce qu'il était évident que la nuit serait tombée bien avant cela, et même si la chaleur californienne ne disparaîtrait pas avec le soleil, les draps ne pourraient récolter que la moiteur tiède de l'obscurité.

Claire se surprit à détailler sa mère un peu plus que de coutume : sa longue tresse lui dévalant le dos, ses gestes précis et assurés, la manière dont elle humait le linge propre avant de l'étendre. Et, malgré elle encore, elle trouva cela joli. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'exceptionnel ou même de remarquable. Juste quelqu'un qui étendait le linge dans son jardin. Claire eut envie d'aller chercher son appareil et de prendre des photos. Mais quelque chose, une chose lancinante, indéfinie, l'en empêcha. L'intime conviction, sans doute, que sa photo serait décevante.

Elle aurait voulu arriver à fixer cette attente désintéressée de sa mère, ce petit espoir quotidien débile et pourtant bêtement scintillant. Pas comme un truc énorme et magnifique, non, juste comme une minuscule paille un peu brillante qu'on tiendrait au creux de la main en essayant de ne pas la briser, et en se sentant absurdement consolé de la regarder.

Mais elle ne pensait pouvoir parvenir à dire ça avec une simple photo. Elle avait déjà du mal, en fait, à se le dire à elle-même.

Elle continua à observer Ruth de la fenêtre, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé d'étendre. Puis elle s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit, bras en croix et cheveux roux emmêlés dans l'oreiller.

Si seulement elle pouvait être le genre de personne qui pouvait dire ça, ou n'importe quoi d'autre encore, avec un appareil photo. Ca résoudrait tout. Enfin, tout... Tout et rien à la fois. Elle pourrait cesser d'entretenir sa misanthropie dans un bureau, elle pourrait... Peut-être pas faire quelque chose qui soit merveilleux et extraordinaire à chaque seconde - elle avait presque réussi à faire le deuil de ça - mais du moins claudiquer vers une direction qui lui permettrait de ne pas haïr chaque instant du chemin, de garder le cap... De savoir, au moins, _vers où_ claudiquer.

Claire Fisher se leva de son lit, et s'ouvrit une autre bière.


End file.
